Bubbly
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: SupernaturalxHigh School Musical Crossover Songfic! /The rain is fallin' on my window pane, But we are hidin' in a safer place, Under the covers stayin' safe and warm, You give me feelings that I adore/ Fluffy SamxGabriella, mentions of DeanxSharpay


_Title: Bubbly_

_Summary: SupernaturalxHigh School Musical Crossover Songfic! /The rain is fallin' on my window pane, But we are hidin' in a safer place, Under the covers stayin' safe and warm, You give me feelings that I adore/ Fluffy SamxGabriella, mention of DeanxSharpay_

_Genre: Romance_

_Rating: T, just in case_

---

**Silent Knight: I don't own this song or the characters or anything else like that. I only this idea - sort of - that's all. :) Enjoy.**

**Silent Knight over and out!**

* * *

**Bubbly**

**Songfic

* * *

**_**I've been awake for a while now**_

_**You've got me feelin' like a child now**_

_**'Cause every time I see your bubbly face**_

_**I get the tingles in a silly place**_

Gabriella Montez smiled as Sam Winchester, her boyfriend, hugged her from behind, the two of them lying on Gabriella's nice, cozy bed. Her mother had gone out for a week, and in the duration of that week, the two of them stayed over at her house, making memories with one another. They had done many things; watch movies while eating popcorn, just talking about the "good old days" when sipping hot chocolate, trading embarrassing stories: Sam telling some really embarrassing Dean Winchester - Sam's brother - stories while Gabriella retaliated by telling him Sharpay Evans' - Gabriella's friend - embarrassing stories.

God, it was so obvious Dean and Sharpay had feelings for each other.

Sometimes, Sam even told her about hunts, new things about his so-called "powers" that had came and went and other things about his dad, John Winchester. It was so obvious; the two were in love with one another. Of course, they hadn't told this to each other, just wanting to stay in the "boyfriend-girlfriend" department, too scared of what the consequences of telling would be.

Gabriella shivered a bit, which made Sam grab the blanket that was resting around their waists and pulling it up to her shoulders, kissing her on the cheek. All the while not knowing that she was awake. The Latino girl smiled to herself; he always managed to make her feel like such a child.

_**It starts in my toes**_

_**And I crinkle my nose**_

_**Wherever it goes I always know**_

_**That you make me smile**_

_**Please stay for a while now**_

_**Just take your time**_

_**Wherever you go**_

And then, those tingles came.

It was weird; she had been getting them for two years now, right around the time the two had become friends. Although, at that time, Sam had been with Jessica, his girlfriend in Stanford. But when she had died, Gabriella had called Sam, and he told her that he was going on a road trip around America with his elder brother. He had also told her to never call him again, which absolutely baffled her.

But then, two weeks later, he called her again, apologizing in a very low voice that certainly made Gabriella tingle like she had always done around him or when talking to him. That was also the time he confessed, confessed about those things that actually _do _go bump in the night. First, she thought that he was joking, but when she heard the way he telling to her; Gabriella immediately knew that this was no joke or a really stupid lie.

There were many times where Gabriella wanted Sam to come over to Albuquerque, just to talk about the old times and things like that. But he always had to be here fighting a demon or there fighting an angry spirit. Gabriella wanted Sam to take his time and come to her - well, if he will even come, that is.

_**The rain is fallin' on my window pane**_

_**But we are hidin' in a safer place**_

_**Under the covers stayin' safe and warm**_

_**You give me feelings that I adore**_

Sam kissed her on her temple, making her tingle once again. It started from her toes - oddly - and slowly made its way through her body, which - for some reason or another - always made her crinkle her nose. She heart the youngest Winchester laugh and wondered if he thought that she was awake and crinkled her nose or did it when she was sleeping.

But she got distracted when rain started to pour quickly, which made her confused. It had just been all bright and sunny, and now, it's raining all of a sudden? But it didn't really matter much. What mattered was that the two of them were hiding in her house underneath the covers, warm and safe. Well, she didn't know about Sam, but she felt pretty safe. Whenever he was around her, she always felt safe. Never had she actually felt safe, so it was nice to feel like that every once in a little while when Sam was around. And she loved the feelings Sam gave her, because they made her feel...special.

_**They start in my toes**_

_**Make me crinkle my nose**_

_**Wherever it goes**_

_**I always know**_

_**That you make me smile**_

_**Please stay for a while now**_

_**Just take your time**_

_**Wherever you go**_

"Gabi?" Sam whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"Y-Yeah?" She asked, biting her lip gently when Sam started to kiss her neck. Tenderly, passionately.

"I...I need to go. I'm really sorry, Gabi. But I'm sure Dean's waiting for me," Sam then smiled against her neck, "Guess where he's at." Gabriella was confused as to why he was asking. Where did he _think _he would be? At _Sharpay's_? **(Notice the sarcasm as she said "at Sharpay's")**

"I don't know, in a motel some place, I'm thinking." She told him, turning around in his embrace to look at him. The tingles came again when she stared into his eyes, the depth beckoning her in and swallowing her whole. And, for some reason, Gabriella...didn't actually mind. Wherever he would take her, she would always follow. Forever.

"At..." Sam paused, still smiling that dimpled smile of his, "...Sharpay's." Gabriella's eyes widened; she hadn't thought that Dean would actually go there!

"You...You're joking, aren't you?" Gabriella asked him, an unbelieving smile lighting up on her face. Sam grinned and shook his head, causing his hair to go everywhere and then settle right underneath his eyes, making him look - Gabriella blushed as she thought this - irresistible.

_**What am I gonna say**_

_**When you make me feel this way?**_

_**I just, mmm**_

Reaching over, she brushed his locks of hair and smiled lightly at him. His arms tightened on where they were, around her waist, so they were pressed more tightly against each other, making Gabriella blush even harder. Sam smirked, no doubt happy that he managed to make her blush yet again. For some reason, he found it amusing to make her blush, and even said that she looked, well, _pretty _when she did. And that, of course, had made Gabriella blush when he had said it, which made Sam laugh out loud.

"You - Gabriella Montez - are so fucking beautiful." As soon as Sam finished saying that, Gabriella put a hand on his mouth, frowning slightly. She never liked it when people swore around her; it just, wasn't _right _to swear. That's what her mother had told her when she was little, and she had never uttered a swear word in her life, which had astounded Sam, Dean and Sharpay when they learned of that.

"What had I told you?" She said strictly at him, hand still over his mouth. She then felt him smirk, which made her confused, but then drew back sharply when she felt his tongue leak out and lick her hand. Gabriella looked down at her hand, mouth wide open.

"Not to swear." He whispered against her lips, then pressing her lips firmly against her, which - of course - made her tingle _once again_.

_**It starts in my toes**_

_**Makes me crinkle my nose**_

_**Wherever it goes**_

_**I always know**_

_**That you make me smile**_

_**Please stay for a while now**_

_**Just take your time**_

_**Wherever you go**_

It started out slow, but started to get faster, hurried, as Gabriella opened her mouth to Sam and the two realized that this would probably be their last kiss until they would meet again..._if _they would meet again. And if they ever did, then who knows when. It might be days, weeks, months..._years_. So they tried to make this last, so they could look back at this utterly perfect moment and keep it hidden in their minds.

Gabriella let out a low moan, which would make her blush if it had been some other circumstance. She had to make this memorable for herself...for Sam. Sam's hand started traveling while the Latino girl kept her hands tangled in his hair, curling around them and yanking lightly, making Sam himself let out a deep moan.

The two only pulled apart when oxygen became a need.

_**I've been asleep for a while now**_

_**You tucked me in just like a child now**_

_**'Cause every time you hold me in your arms**_

_**I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth**_

After a few more make out sessions, Sam and Gabriella held each other, just like previously. Dean called him a few times, but after three rings, Sam turned his phone off. His brother be damned right now; he needed some time with his girlfriend. Looking at her for a few more moments - which no matter how cliched it seemed, felt like only seconds, but probably were minutes - he finally got up and grabbed his phone, shoving it in his pocket, not even looking at how many missed calls Dean had left.

He looked back at Gabriella's form which was now curled into a ball, the blankets around her ankles now. Leaning over the bed, he grabbed the blankets and put it around Gabriella, watching as she clutched to them for dear life and smiled dreamingly.

The youngest Winchester smiled as well.

_**It starts in my soul**_

_**And I lose all control**_

_**When you kiss my nose**_

_**The feelin' shows**_

_**'Cause you make me smile**_

_**Baby just take your time now**_

_**Holdin' me tight**_

Somewhere caught between real life and her dreams, Gabriella felt someone's lips against her nose, making her toes tingle and making her cuddle deeper into her warm, comfortable bed.

...Sam.

_**Wherever, wherever, where ever you go**_

_**Wherever, wherever, where ever you go

* * *

**_

**THE**

**END  
**


End file.
